The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to signal transmission, and more particularly, to a wireless transmitter for multi-mode concurrent transmission of signals complying with different communication standards.
A multi-mode/multi-standard radio is the trend for the future. In one conventional transmitter design, two distinct radios are needed to support dual-mode concurrent transmission. In another conventional design, multiple power amplifiers, one configurable filter and one configurable mixer are needed to support dual-mode concurrent transmission. Each of the conventional transmitter designs has large chip area as well as high current consumption. Hence, it is highly desirable to have a multi-mode/multi-standard radio with smaller chip size, lowest cost and lower current consumption.